


Friday Night Fever

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Clubbing, Community: fic_promptly, Dancing, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Partnership, Romance, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee and Ryo have had a long, tough week, but it’s Friday night, and they have the whole weekend ahead of them. Time to let their hair down.





	Friday Night Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Saturday Night Fever,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Friday evening and their working week was finally coming to an end, not a moment too soon in Dee’s opinion. Police work often involved long hours and a certain amount of unpaid overtime, but he and Ryo had wound up working late almost every night this week for one reason or another, and Dee didn’t want to see the inside of the precinct house again until Monday rolled around, if then. 

It was a relief to get an actual weekend off for once; so often their free time ended up being midweek. Criminals didn’t have set working hours so neither could the law; there had to be cops on duty around the clock, every single day, but for the next two days it was somebody else’s turn. Dee intended to make good use of his forty-eight hours of freedom.

He trailed Ryo down the stairs and out the back to the precinct’s parking lot, coming up alongside his partner as they headed to where their cars were parked side by side in their assigned spots. “Go home, grab somethin’ quick to eat, get dressed up, and I’ll pick ya up at eight-thirty,” he said as he turned to unlock his car.

“You will?” Ryo’s smile was teasing.

“Yep! Don’t know about you but after the week we’ve had, I’ve got a bad case of Friday night fever; I wanna go out on the town and let my hair down, maybe hit one of the gay clubs. Whaddaya say, you in?”

“You mean I have a choice? I thought you’d already given me my orders.”

“Yeah, you have a choice, dolt; it’s entirely up to you. Sit at home all alone if you prefer, or you can come out with me and have fun, blow off some steam. So what’ll it be?” 

Bikky had made plans to go away with Carol and her aunt for the weekend and would have gone straight over to his girlfriend’s house after school. Ryo had taken the boy’s bags over there on his way to work that morning; he’d be going home to an empty apartment. He shook his head. “Not a chance; a night out sounds good.”

“It’s settled then. See you at eight-thirty.”

“Make it eight; I won’t need that long to get ready and we can go for burgers or something first.”

“I like the way you think!” Dee flashed his partner a wide grin, already eagerly anticipating where the night might take them. 

Ryo grinned back. “See you later!” 

Climbing into their respective cars, the two men headed off in opposite directions to get ready for a night of fun.

 

OoOoO

 

Dee arrived at Ryo’s apartment at seven forty-five, which was fine because Ryo was ready and waiting, dressed in a rust colored shirt, open at the neck, chocolate brown pants, and a brown leather bomber jacket. Dee was all in black, jeans and denim jacket, and a sleeveless t-shirt with a rock band’s logo across the chest. He grinned, gaze raking appreciatively over his lover from his casually styled honey colored hair right down to the tips of his polished boots.

“You look good enough to eat.” He licked his lips, practically undressing Ryo with his eyes.

A hint of pink tinged Ryo’s cheeks. “Thanks. So do you.”

“Ready to hit the clubs and have a good time?” Dee raised an eyebrow, grinning.

“You really need to ask? I didn’t get dressed up like this to stay home. Lead the way.”

“Oh no; you lead, I wanna walk behind you and check out your butt in those pants.”

“Dee!” Ryo should have been used to his lover by now, but Dee still managed to make him blush like crazy with some of the things he said. Nevertheless he went on ahead. What was the harm in letting Dee check out his ass? It wasn’t as if he didn’t check out Dee’s whenever the opportunity presented itself.

They took the subway rather than driving; it was better than trying to find somewhere to park on a Friday night and anyway, after a few drinks neither of them would be in any state to drive. They could get a taxi home together later, either to Ryo’s place or Dee’s. With Bikky away it didn’t really matter which.

They wound up going for Pizza first, with Dee joking that it should be Saturday night rather than Friday, and Ryo missing the whole pop culture reference entirely, needing to have it explained. Turned out he’d never seen Saturday Night Fever, which wasn’t so surprising when Dee thought about it; it was kind of a chick flick, and he’d only seen it himself because it had been an ex-girlfriend’s favourite. She’d had a thing for John Travolta, to the point where she’d tried to get Dee to wear a white suit. He’s soon dissuaded her of that idea!

The club was already pretty crowded when they finally arrived just after ten, after stopping off for a beer or two on the way. They checked their jackets at the cloakroom and drifted from the foyer into the club proper, drinking in the atmosphere, the loud music vibrating through their bodies. It had taken Ryo some time to get used to places like this, but though he and Dee didn’t go clubbing all that often, he’d learned to relish the chance to forget everything and just dance, no thinking or conversation required. With that in mind, he ignored the bar and grabbed Dee by the arm, pulling him straight out onto the dance floor. There’d be plenty of time for drinks later if they wanted; right now what he needed more than anything else was to shrug off the stresses and pressures of work, get lost in the music, and live a little. He and Dee had the whole night ahead of them and they were going to live it up for all they were worth, starting right now.

The End


End file.
